


Lights Out

by Lise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Collars, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Loki (Marvel), Public Humiliation, Sakaar (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: The Grandmaster wants to blindfold Loki as an exercise in trust-building. Really. That's what it is.





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks to the [TOTALLY ANONYMOUS](http://led-lite.tumblr.com) prompter on Tumblr who shared this idea with me and let me run off with it and add another 7k to my collection of "highly dubious porn." That I wrote, that is - not even getting into the stuff I've read. 
> 
> No real notes to add here except a thank you for my [frankly heroic beta](http://ameliarating.tumblr.com). Come say hi on [my Tumblr](http://veliseraptor.tumblr.com). Sometimes you get extra fic.

“I’ve had a thought.” 

Four words. Simple, and they ought to be innocuous, and yet Loki stopped breathing for a moment, holding perfectly still. The Grandmaster didn’t seem to notice, continuing to draw idle spirals on Loki’s naked chest, propped up on his elbow and stretched out with all the smug satisfaction of a well-fed predator. 

Loki knew what that made him. 

“A thought,” Loki said slowly, trying to think, calculate, plan for _whatever_ the Grandmaster might be about to say - but there were too many _whatevers_ to take into account, and the Grandmaster had wrung him nearly dry.

“Yes,” the Grandmaster said, tapping his nails lightly against Loki’s skin. “A thought. About you, actually.”

The dread deepened and Loki focused on not flinching. “I’m flattered,” he said, “that I should be so prominent in your mind.” 

The Grandmaster laughed and gave him a chuck under the chin. “But of course you are, sweetheart! You know you’re my _favorite._ ” Even now, even with everything he knew, Loki still flushed with pleasure to hear that. _Pathetic,_ he thought viciously, but that didn’t change how he reacted. 

“I’m honored,” Loki said.

“As you should be,” the Grandmaster said, smiling at him. “But - right! My _thought._ It’s about...trust. That’s the foundation of any good relationship, right?”

“I suppose so,” Loki said, anxiety slithering into his stomach and settling there. “Are you asking if I trust you, Grandmaster?”

“Asking? No, no - of _course_ you do, Lo, I know that.” The Grandmaster patted him on the chest, then stopped, pursing his lips. “You do, right?”

“Yes,” Loki said quickly. “Of course.”

“Of course! I knew it.” The Grandmaster beamed at him. “No, this isn’t...I was just thinking it could be _fun_ to...uh...what do they call it. Trust exercise? Trust exercise, that’s it.”

The anxiety grew, a snake doubling in size. “What sort of exercise did you have in mind, Grandmaster?” Loki asked, hoping his nervousness wasn’t audible. 

“We-ell. I was thinking - something to bring us closer together. You’re...you’re so _independent,_ Lo, you’ve got a mind of your own–”

“You like that about me,” Loki said quickly, with a smile. The Grandmaster hummed.

“Oh, I _do,_ but sometimes - sometimes we all need to learn to let go a little. Lean on other people. Let them...help. You’d let me help you if you needed it, kitten, right?” 

Loki swallowed. “I would,” he said, “though I wouldn’t want to trouble you-”

“Trouble me! It’s no trouble. Anything for you, sweetpea.” The Grandmaster ran his hand down over Loki’s stomach. “And I know you have a hard time with that. With, ah...letting go of things. So I thought, what if...what if you _had_ to? What if I could make it so you needed to...rely on me a little. Really...really trust me to take care of you.” 

Loki’s mouth was dry. It seemed to him that he already needed to rely on the Grandmaster’s goodwill a great deal more than he wanted to, but it was clear the man wanted more. And Loki would need to give it to him, because saying _no_ was simply not an option. “And I presume that you had an idea of how to make that happen?” Loki said weakly.

“I did!” The Grandmaster beamed at him. “I had just a _perfect_ idea. So what do you say, Lo-lo?”

There was only ever, always, one answer. Loki made himself smile. “What else could I say but yes?” 

* * *

A blindfold.

It was a blindfold. Heavy black cloth the Grandmaster wound meticulously around his head with a solicitous, “tell me if it pulls, honey,” as he cut off Loki’s sight. He wouldn’t be able to see anything like this. Not even a glimmer of light passed through the fabric over his eyes. If someone attacked him he wouldn’t be able to anticipate it, wouldn’t be able to react appropriately. 

He tensed, lungs tightening and breath coming faster. The dark that was his world seemed to press in close, already, full of unseen threats. 

The Grandmaster’s hand landed between his shoulder blades and Loki jumped. “Whoa!” he said, laughing. “Little - little tense, eh? Take it easy, sweet thing. Just relax.” 

“Grandmaster,” Loki said gingerly. “Is there not some other–”

“Hold it there, Lo-lo,” the Grandmaster said. “It’s not - you’re not telling me what to do, are you? How I should handle things? Handle you?” 

Loki’s stomach dropped. “No,” he said. “No, of course not. I wouldn’t presume.”

“I knew you wouldn’t,” the Grandmaster said. “I knew I had to be misunderstanding you.” He reached up and gave the blindfold a little tug. “How does it fit?”

“Perfectly,” Loki said. He hoped - _hoped -_ that this would be brief. Just a game for the night, perhaps. Meant to throw him off balance, keep Loki aware of just how much he was at the Grandmaster’s mercy.

Or perhaps, more terrifyingly, it was just for fun. No purpose but that the Grandmaster wanted to do it, because Loki was no threat to him at all.

“Mm,” the Grandmaster said, sliding his hands down Loki’s sides, close enough behind him that Loki could feel the heat of his body. He held perfectly still, breathing shallowly. “You can’t - you can’t see yourself, of course, but you do look _great._ ”

“Thank you,” Loki made himself say, because he knew it was what the Grandmaster wanted to hear. 

“Seriously,” he said. “It’s very...it’s a _look,_ you know?” His hands slid over Loki’s hips, pulling Loki against him. He stumbled a little, let out a gasp, and the Grandmaster laughed. “Little unsteady? I’ve got you, don’t worry.” He eased his hand over Loki’s stomach and down, rubbing his palm against Loki’s soft cock. “I wasn’t going to, mm, go again, but…well, why shouldn’t I?”

Loki closed his eyes. That way he could pretend that the darkness was a choice. His cock started to stir under the stimulation, his hips rocking forward against his hand before he could catch himself. The Grandmaster let out his approving hum and Loki’s exhale shivered out of him.

The Grandmaster’s other hand sliding up over his ribs made him jump. He was excruciatingly aware of every touch, every sound, trying to brace himself for the unexpected–

He sucked in a breath as the Grandmaster took him in hand, squeezing the base of his half-hard cock. “So _quiet,_ ” he said. “You know I like hearing you, Lo-lo.” 

“I - _ah._ Don’t have much to say,” Loki said. The Grandmaster made a sort of “hm” sound. 

“Are you telling me you need something more? Not feeling...engaged enough?” 

“No,” Loki said quickly. “No, that’s not at all what I was–” 

“Because I could - I could come up with some ideas, easy.” The Grandmaster pressed his lips to Loki’s shoulder, then bit down - he jerked with a gasp, and the Grandmaster laughed as his other arm slid around Loki’s waist, catching him, spinning him half around like they were dancing. “Going somewhere?” 

“No,” he said quickly. One right answer. Always one right answer to the Grandmaster’s questions. He turned his head to the side as though he could read his expression, but of course he could see nothing. 

The Grandmaster pulled his hand away but only to bring it back, dragging his newly slick hand up Loki’s shaft. He sucked in a few harsh breaths only to force them to slow. 

The Grandmaster paused. “ _I_ know what would make this perfect,” he said. “Hold on - hold on just a second, sweetcheeks. I’ll be right back.” 

And he left. Loki twisted again, swiveling his head back and forth, straining his ears - but though he could hear plenty of rustling, the Grandmaster humming to himself, murmuring “now where did I...goodness, no, that’s not what we want,” he couldn’t tell where he was or what he was doing. Sightless. Helpless. 

He heard a door slam and jerked around toward it, raising his hands and calling on his magic–

The Grandmaster caught one of his wrists and his power smothered Loki’s magic like a blanket. “Now,” he said, “there’s no need for that. _Goodness,_ you’re nervous. Remember - remember this is about _trust,_ Lo-lo. Don’t you _trust_ me to look after you?” 

“Yes,” Loki said faintly. “Of course.” 

“Good boy,” the Grandmaster cooed, and Loki hated the part of him that glowed. “Though - look at you.” Loki jumped when the Grandmaster tapped a finger against his softened cock. “We’re going to have to start _all_ over again.” 

Shame heated Loki’s face and he swallowed hard. “Doesn’t that - couldn’t you look at that as an opportunity?” 

“ _That’s_ the spirit,” the Grandmaster said. “Now if you’d just - this way, a few more details to add on, I think you’re going to _like_ this. First of all–” He brought Loki to a halt and circled around him, planting a hand between his shoulder blades. “Bend forward. There’s a…” 

He guided Loki’s hands to - something. He tried to feel along it, summoning his memory of the room, but he was hopelessly disoriented already. The back of a couch? A chair? He supposed it didn’t really matter. 

“There we go,” the Grandmaster said. “Now we’re going to just…” The smooth object prodding at his asshole wasn’t much of a surprise. He only grunted a little when the Grandmaster pushed it into him - at least _this_ time it was narrow enough that the oil it was coated in kept it from hurting. Still, the stretch of his rim around the widest flare made him gasp before it was seated inside him. The Grandmaster pressed his thumb to the base, wiggling it back and forth until Loki groaned, a warm flush spreading up his chest.

“For later,” the Grandmaster said. “And then…” Circling around in front of him again. Loki tried looking downwards, but the blindfold sealed off his vision so effectively that he couldn’t even see the floor. 

The Grandmaster’s fingers tilted his chin so the back of his neck strained. “Hold right there,” he said. “Just _one_ more thing and then we’ll be all set.” 

And he buckled something unmistakable around Loki’s neck. Lined with soft velvet. He had no idea what the outside looked like. 

“I’m going to need something to help me steer you, aren’t I?” The Grandmaster said, and Loki closed his eyes, stomach lurching sideways. Not just a collar, then. He was going to be leashed. Collared, and leashed, and blindfolded. 

And if the Grandmaster was going to _steer_ him...that suggested they were _going_ somewhere. Like this. 

It was all Loki could do not to scream.

“It’s _perfect,_ ” the Grandmaster said, and his fingers brushed gently across Loki’s cheek. He shuddered under his touch.

“ _Now,_ ” the Grandmaster said. “Where were we?”

He held Loki’s hips in place against him as he stroked Loki’s cock, too slowly, until his eyes were watering and he couldn’t stop shaking, soft cries spilling from his lips that he couldn’t quite hold back. 

“That’s the stuff,” the Grandmaster purred, the hot length of his erection rubbing against Loki’s backside. “I - uh, I understand things feel more _intense_ like this. What do you think, Lo? Is it more intense?” 

Loki heard something click and a shout exploded out of his lungs as the plug in his ass sent a vibration deep up into his body, and he bucked into the Grandmaster’s hand only for him to whip it away. 

“Is it?” The Grandmaster prompted. 

Loki let out a shivering, wretched sound that he immediately wished he could call back. 

“You want to finish, sweetheart?” The Grandmaster asked sweetly. “Is that it?” 

“Yes,” Loki said, whispered. 

“Say please,” he said. Tears were soaking into the cloth across Loki’s eyes before they could run down his cheeks. He wondered distantly if it was especially absorbent for that purpose. 

“Please,” he said. There was no point in pretending he was above begging. 

“Oh, all right,” the Grandmaster said. “Since you asked so nicely.”

* * *

The Grandmaster barely gave him time to recover and wind down before he was chattering about the _party_ and how he was going to _show Loki off_ and of course he’d _known_ that this whole performance wasn’t going to be private, but a part of him still rebelled.

Not least when the Grandmaster used the leash hooked to his collar to yank him forward and murmur on his lips, “everyone there’s going to be _so_ jealous. Of me.”

“My clothes,” Loki said, a little faintly. “You don’t intend me to go like...like this, do you?”

“Oh, no, no, of course not,” the Grandmaster said at once. “But don’t - uh, don’t worry, honey, I’ve got it covered. I was thinking something - something a little different from the usual?” 

Loki licked his lips and dared, just a little. “I’d love to see it,” he said. 

“I bet you would,” the Grandmaster said. “But you’re just going to have to...imagine, hm? Now. Pants first? Go on and sit down while I get you all...dressed up.”

Loki’s cheeks heated at the image of the Grandmaster _dressing_ him - like a child, or a doll. He couldn’t even try to tell himself that it would be like a bodyservant. “I can dress,” he started to say, but the Grandmaster placed a finger on his lips.

“Ah,” he said. “That’s not - that’s not _protest_ I hear, is it? Are you - are you telling me you _don’t_ want me to...help you? Take care of you?” 

Loki swallowed. “No,” he said quickly. “No, that’s not - what I meant. I just meant that - you don’t need to go to the trouble–”

“Shh, of course I don’t,” the Grandmaster said. “That’s what makes me so _nice._ ”

He didn’t know exactly what it was that the Grandmaster put on him, or what it looked like. He knew the pants felt like a second skin, and the shirt was impossibly light silk that slashed open to the navel. He was unbearably exposed - would have been, even if it _weren’t_ for the blindfold. Everyone would be able to see him - too much of him, as far as Loki was concerned. And he wouldn’t be able to see any of them. 

His skin started crawling and he could feel his body winding tight again. The Grandmaster settled a hand on his back, between his shoulder blades, and rubbed in a small circle. “Easy, now,” he said, like he was soothing a restive horse. “So wound _up._ Yeesh. Doesn’t that - doesn’t that get exhausting?” 

_Yes,_ was the honest answer. But it wasn’t that easy to stop. 

“Anyway,” the Grandmaster went on, before Loki could figure out how to respond, “try to relax, right? We want you to have _fun_ tonight.” He gave the leash a little tug. “Shall we?” 

Loki followed. There wasn’t anything else he could do. 

* * *

He imagined everyone in the hallways staring at him as they walked. It was an effort to keep his hands at his sides, to walk normally and not stretch out his arms like that could give him some sense of his surroundings. The Grandmaster’s hand on the small of his back guided him, and Loki hated that he was grateful for it. 

A door opened and he flinched back from the cacophony of sound, seemingly louder than usual. He quivered with the urge to bolt, but another light tug on the leash reminded him why he couldn’t. He turned his head back and forth, his breathing quickening again.

“Grandmaster!” Someone chirped, close by. “What’s this?” 

“This?” The Grandmaster said. “Oh, _this!_ ” Fingers brushed his face and Loki took a quick, sharp breath. “Isn’t he lovely? It’s a new - new thing, just trying something out. What do you think?” 

“Delightful,” purred - whoever they were. Loki held very still, trying to think if he could recognize that voice, anger surfacing at being talked about like he wasn’t there. 

“Have we been introduced?” He said. “I am afraid it is somewhat difficult to recognize you without benefit of your face.” 

They tittered. “Oh, well–”

“No, shh,” the Grandmaster said. “I think - let’s leave the mystery, shall we? Keep him guessing.” The Grandmaster brushed his fingers up the back of Loki’s neck and it was all he could do not to shiver. 

“I _love_ the leash,” they said. “It’s a very nice touch.”

“Here,” the Grandmaster said. “Why don’t you hold it for a minute while I get a drink?”

Loki tensed. “Grandmaster,” he said, but the Grandmaster cut him off with a kiss, tongue sliding insistently into his mouth before he pulled away. 

“Oh, hush,” he said. “I won’t be a moment. Remember, Lo - _trust_ me.” 

There was a little tug and Loki stumbled forward before he could catch himself, reaching out reflexively. His hand found someone’s shoulder and he jerked it quickly away. “I bet we could have some fun,” they said breathily. “Maybe later?”

 _No, thank you,_ Loki thought. He forced a smile. “Perhaps,” he said. Fingers traced his jaw lightly and he jerked back. They laughed again.

“Pallas,” said a different voice, deep and also far too close. “Isn’t that one of the Grandmaster’s?” 

“Yes he is,” the Grandmaster said, and Loki’s head swiveled toward the sound of his voice. “I’ll take that, thank you–”

“What’s the blindfold about?” Asked that same voice. 

“Just a little game,” the Grandmaster said. “Keeping him - keeping him on his toes, you know?”

“Can I touch?” Someone else asked, and Loki reared back.

“No,” he said, at the same time as the Grandmaster said, “of course!” There was a brief silence. 

“Now, Lo,” the Grandmaster said reproachfully. “Don’t be a spoilsport.” Loki’s exhale felt uneven. 

“I’m not…”

“Go on,” the Grandmaster said, plainly not addressed to him. “He’s very, um...responsive.”

“Is that _so,_ ” said a different voice, and a cool and slightly damp _something_ trailed down his bared sternum. Loki jerked, and he heard a few laughs. His stomach burned and his body coiled tight with the urge to run, or attack, or _something._ He clawed for calm. 

“See?” The Grandmaster said, sounding pleased. “It’s really something.”

“It’s not _fair,_ ” someone sighed. “You get all the best ones.” 

“Of course I do,” the Grandmaster said. “Benefits of being in charge. Drink, Loki?” He felt a glass against his mouth, liquid lapping against his lips, and made himself part them to let the Grandmaster tip liquor down his throat. His hands curled into fists and he forced them to relax. 

“I can hold my own glass,” he said, trying to keep his voice even.

“Oh, sure,” the Grandmaster said. “But why should you have to? Come along, kitten. Let’s make the rounds, show you off.”

Loki hated him. _Hated_ him. And there was nothing he could do. 

“If you felt like sharing later…” someone said. He felt a body close to his, breath on his neck. 

“I might, I might,” the Grandmaster said. He gave Loki’s leash a little pull. “Check in with me in a bit, hmm? He is _mine,_ after all.” 

Loki shuddered. The Grandmaster leaned in close and pressed a kiss just under his jaw. “Ease up there, sweetheart,” he said, voice low. “ _Everyone’s_ looking at you. Isn’t that just marvelous? Don’t you just - don’t you just _love_ that?” 

He’d always liked being the center of attention. 

But he didn’t want it like this.

* * *

Within the hour, Loki felt like he was going to explode. 

The noise. The contact without warning, even when it wasn’t hands or - other appendages on his skin, inspecting the collar, the blindfold, his body. People speaking to the Grandmaster and ignoring him, as though his sightlessness rendered him something less than sentient, and his every attempt at speaking met with the Grandmaster laughing and shushing him, claiming his mouth with kisses that made him startle, which made the Grandmaster laugh again. If he stood just so, he could minimize his awareness of the thing in his ass, but with the Grandmaster dragging him about, he didn’t have much of a chance, and the pressure left him sensitive and flushed.

“Just _look_ at him,” someone said admiringly. “Those _pants_.” 

“Fantastic, right?,” the Grandmaster said smugly. “ _Very_ flattering. I picked them out myself.” He gave Loki’s ass a smack and he jumped, his teeth clicking together. 

“Splendid taste, as always,” said a different voice. Loki’s head was spinning. He wished he had another drink. Wished, rather, that he was _drunk._ That would make this easier to bear. Or would it make it worse? 

“Don’t I know it,” the Grandmaster said cheerfully, his hand sliding down Loki’s spine and back up, clasping the back of his neck, fingers pressing in just under his jaw. “Don’t I just _know_ it.”

“I aim to please,” Loki said, because he wanted to say _something,_ to show that he was here, and listening, and could speak. The Grandmaster hummed. 

“And you do, sweetheart,” he said. “You _do._ Honestly, he’s just - a wonder. Flexible, energetic, and so _vocal._ ”

Loki’s cheeks burned and he cleared his throat. “You’ll make me blush,” he said. 

“Don’t be shy,” the Grandmaster said with a laugh. “Trust me, you’ve got _nothing_ to be embarrassed about.” 

_Nothing,_ Loki thought, on the edge of hysterical. _Nothing, except everything, my clothes, my current position, the fact that fewer than ten days ago I was a king._ He said nothing, simply trying to summon a sickly smile. “Of course,” he made himself say. “I’ll remember that.” 

“Oh, good,” he said. “Though, uh - you can keep blushing, it’s...nice to see a little color on you, hm? Isn’t it?” 

There was a chorus of general agreement and Loki wanted to step back, wanted to disappear, and could feel his face getting warmer. Likely suffused with more _color._ He was going to be sick. 

“Grandmaster,” someone said sweetly. “What do you think about giving the rest of us just a bit of a chance to enjoy his company?” 

_No,_ Loki thought at once, and almost said, but the Grandmaster’s hand on the back of his neck squeezed. “Oh, hm,” he said. “I don’t know…”

“Just for a _bit,_ ” said the same voice, and Loki’s heart fluttered in his throat. 

“I’d rather stay with you,” he said, turning his head toward where he thought the Grandmaster must be. 

“Of _course_ you would, pumpkin,” the Grandmaster said warmly, and kissed Loki with a generous amount of tongue. “But - but it’d just be _rude_ to deprive everyone else, don’t you think? And I should really, uh...share _myself_ a little, too.” He tapped a finger against Loki’s nose, and he struggled to hold still and not flinch back. 

“Grandmaster,” Loki said faintly, but he moved his finger down to Loki’s lips. 

“Oh, hush,” he said. “Don’t kick up such a fuss. And I’ll be back! Eventually. Just, uh - be gentle, all right?” The Grandmaster gave him a little push. “Off you go, sweetheart. Have fun!”

And he was gone. Loki felt him go, and what had been bad suddenly felt much worse.

He no longer had the Grandmaster’s presence to center himself with. Instead, it felt as though he was surrounded by bodies, people _touching_ him, pulling on his leash and chattering, their words blending together. His heart beat faster and faster and he twisted his head back and forth like that would get him anywhere. Someone made a grab for his crotch and he jumped back with a snarled, “get your hands off me,” that only produced laughter. He wanted to reach up and claw the blindfold off, lash out at everyone around him, but the consequences if he did that…

Fury and undeniable fear warred inside him. Did the Grandmaster truly intend to leave him here, expecting - expecting what? Was he meant to go along with the wishes of whoever wanted him, or would he be permitted to refuse? The rules seemed to change from day to day, or even moment to moment, and in this new game of the Grandmaster’s he had no idea what was and wasn’t permitted.

Very suddenly, there was a jerk on his leash and he stumbled forward, hitting something large and broad like a wall. His cheek pressed against something rough, almost scaly, and then there was another tug, directly vertical, pulling until he was on his toes. Loki planted his hands and tried to push back, but he couldn’t get anywhere. He clawed for his magic, the burgeoning panic keeping it just out of reach, and he could feel hot breath on his face. 

“He said to be _gentle,_ ” someone said, though they sounded on the verge of laughing.

“I can be gentle,” he heard, almost felt. 

“No,” he said, voice rising in pitch. “Let me go let me _go–_ ”

“Oh, _there_ you are!” The Grandmaster sang out, and Loki went limp, miserably relieved. “Sorry, folks, I’m going to - I’m afraid I’m going to have to take him away for, mm, for a bit. I know, I know, selfish me, but…” Loki didn’t know what the Grandmaster did, but a ripple of laughter circled around him. The pull on his leash released and Loki took two quick steps back and ran into someone only to jump away. His breathing came in short, hard bursts, and he felt like he was about to start shaking. 

An arm draped around his shoulders and he could smell the Grandmaster - feel him, the distinctive buzz of his power against Loki’s senses. He leaned helplessly into it, and the Grandmaster clicked his tongue. “Oh, dear,” he said. “Feeling a bit - a bit overwhelmed, are we?”

“I would like - Grandmaster, I think I am...ready to leave,” Loki said. His voice only wobbled slightly, though he was quite certain it was still audible to the witnesses surrounding him.”If you don’t mind.” 

“Mind? Why would I mind!” He could hear the Grandmaster’s grin in his voice, and even as he slumped in relief he could feel a warning prickling on the back of his neck - but then, around the Grandmaster, when didn’t he? “Of course I’ll be going with you, since…” His fingers brushed against the blindfold and Loki just managed not to flinch. “But I’ll be right back, folks, I promise.” He paused. “Well, maybe not _right_ back, if you know what I mean.”

There was a chorus of laughter. One of Loki’s hands curled into a fist and he forced it to relax, though he could feel his face growing warm. The Grandmaster gave his leash a light tug with one hand and placed the other on the back of his neck, guiding him forward, steering him through the crowd. He was so tense he thought again that he might start shaking, and tried desperately not to. 

“You did great,” the Grandmaster purred right next to his ear as they exited into the hallway - or at least, Loki thought it must be the hallway, based on the sudden quieting of the noise. “Just - just great. I mean, little bit nervous, obviously, but–”

A shiver ran down his spine. “Thank you, Grandmaster,” he made himself say. 

“Thank _you,_ ” the Grandmaster said. His hand on the back of Loki’s neck squeezed and he sucked in a breath. “For, ah...playing along. And I’m going to - mm, going to see to it that you feel my _appreciation._ ”

Loki swallowed. “I wouldn’t expect you to,” he started to say, because at the moment all he wanted was to rip the blindfold off his face and scream for ten minutes, not to be fucked into the mattress as a _reward_ for playing a game he couldn’t have opted out of. 

“Oh, hush,” the Grandmaster said. “Just...just relax and enjoy it, honeybunch. _Trust_ me.”

The weight on that word was all the reminder Loki needed. He shut his mouth and followed the Grandmaster’s lead.

* * *

When a door finally closed behind him and the Grandmaster chirped, “here we are!” Loki immediately raised his hands to grope at the blindfold only to have the Grandmaster catch his wrists. “Hey now,” he said. “Did I - did I say you could do that?” 

Loki froze. _Stupid,_ he thought viciously. “Ah - my apologies, I simply assumed…”

“Naughty boy,” the Grandmaster chided, tapping Loki’s nose with his finger. He flinched. “Are you really - you’re in that much of a hurry to take it off?”

Loki searched for the right words, wishing he could _see_ to better read his mood. “I can...better serve you if I can see what I am doing,” he said, and the Grandmaster hummed.

“I can always, hmm, _steer_ you where I want you, sweetheart. Give you some directions.” Loki squeezed his eyes closed, imagining the Grandmaster leaving the blindfold on tonight, tomorrow, forever. A reminder of his control, his _absolute_ mastery. The Grandmaster ran his thumb lightly across Loki’s lips. “But...you do have such _lovely_ eyes. Very expressive. I think...all right, sure. Blindfold off. But let _me_ have the chance to...unwrap you, like the _present_ you are.”

Loki swallowed, but made himself jerk his chin in a tight, small, nod. The Grandmaster patted him on the shoulder and then kissed him, lazily, lingeringly.. 

“There you are,” he said. “I knew you would see it my way.”

He didn’t start with the blindfold. He started with the rest of Loki’s clothes, sliding his hand between Loki’s legs as he peeled off his pants to squeeze his cock. Loki jumped and inhaled sharply, which just made the Grandmaster laugh. Then, and only then, did he reach around the back of Loki’s head and slowly untie and pull away the cloth over his eyes. 

The light that flooded in blinded him. Loki slammed his eyes closed at once with a yelp. “Oh, dear,” the Grandmaster said. “I didn’t think of that - bit bright, hmm? Well, give it a moment, no hurry…” He slid his hands down Loki’s sides to his hips, pushing him back slowly until his thighs hit something soft and he fell back onto a - couch? chair? bed? Regardless, sitting jarred the plug still inside him and he started up only for the Grandmaster to shove him firmly back down. He forced his eyes open, though they were still watering, and looked up at the Grandmaster smiling at him. 

He reached down and took something in hand, raising it into view and wrapping it around his hand. The leash, Loki realized. Studded gaudily with glittering gemstones in red, blue, and gold. 

His heart sank into his heels. He was never going to be able to look anyone here in the eye again. And he was going to have to do just that. 

“Nice, isn’t it?” The Grandmaster said with a smile, and reached out with his free hand to cup the side of Loki’s neck in a gesture Loki tried not to think too much about. “How are you feeling, sweetheart? Little better?” 

“Yes,” Loki made himself say. “Quite.”

“Oh, I’m _so_ glad to hear it,” the Grandmaster said. “Not that I had any, um, _major_ plans for the moment, just a quick...well, after you were so _good._ ”

“What did you have in mind?” Loki made himself ask, arching his eyebrows. And to think, he’d been hoping for a respite. 

The Grandmaster moved his hand to Loki’s chin, tipping his head back. “Mm,” he said. “Well. Why don’t you tell me what _you_ want?”

Norns, Loki hated when he did this. When he wanted Loki to make _requests._ Loki knew very well that the Grandmaster would do what the Grandmaster wanted, regardless of what he asked. And if he _didn’t_ like what Loki asked then he would find a way of making Loki ask for what _he_ wanted, because nothing Loki wanted mattered in the slightest. He summoned a sultry smile and said, “I want what you want, Grandmaster.”

The Grandmaster _tsk_ ed and wagged a finger at Loki. “Now, Lo. I like - I like the attitude, but that’s not really an answer, is it?”

“I thought it was a good answer,” Loki said. The Grandmaster’s fingernails pressed into his skin in warning. 

“Cheeky,” he said lightly. Loki licked his lips and swallowed. 

“I suppose,” he said, “I wouldn’t mind if you...used your mouth on me.”

“You wouldn’t _mind,_ ” the Grandmaster said, raising his eyebrows. “Well, not the most _enthusiastic_ endorsement, but - see? I knew you could come up with something.” He moved both his hands to press down on Loki’s shoulders. “Let’s - let’s lie back on the bed, then, hmm? Get comfortable, relax…”

Loki glanced over his shoulder. He was, indeed, sitting on a bed, and after a moment he obeyed, swinging his legs up and moving slowly to stretch out on his back, shoulders against the pillows. The Grandmaster shed his robe and tunic and climbed on after him, straddling Loki’s legs on his knees and looking down at him, the sweep of his eyes almost palpable. 

“Very nice,” he said approvingly, and Loki twitched slightly before he stilled himself. The Grandmaster slid his hands down to Loki’s hips and rubbed his thumbs over the angles of his pelvis down toward his cock, stopping just short. Loki took a couple of short, sharp, breaths and tried to relax. 

The Grandmaster hummed under his breath and took him lightly in hand. Loki sucked in a breath and held it, tense enough that he was shaking; when the Grandmaster squeezed, his whole body jumped like he’d been shocked.

“Little, uh - little tense, there?” The Grandmaster said brightly. Loki licked his lips and took a deep breath, opening his mouth to answer, but then the Grandmaster dragged his thumb down the vein on the underside of Loki’s cock and he lost the words in a shuddering sigh. “You really are, um, ripe for it, aren’t you,” the Grandmaster said, sounding positively gleeful, and heat filled Loki’s face. He almost wanted to cover his eyes, but just now he was still savoring the ability to see at all, even if it meant what he was seeing was the Grandmaster. 

Who patted Loki’s chest with his free hand, smiled at him, and said, “just take it easy,” before sliding down his body, moving his hand and dragging his tongue up the same line his thumb had followed a moment earlier.

A faint sound burst out of Loki and he heard the Grandmaster laugh, audibly delighted. “You’re so easy to please,” he said. “And so _demonstrative._ Love it.”

A shudder ran down Loki’s spine and he couldn’t tell if it was shame or pleasure. “I am - I’m glad you,” Loki started to say, only to break off into a gasp when the Grandmaster flicked his tongue against the head of Loki’s cock.

“Mm,” he said, and shifted, hiking one of Loki’s legs up over his shoulder. “Just delicious, you are. I could eat you right up.” Loki twisted his head to the side and tried to even out his breathing, managing somewhat until the Grandmaster’s hand found the base of the plug inside him and pulled it out, only to replace it immediately with his fingers. Loki hissed; even stretched open the friction burned, and not entirely pleasantly. 

“Grandmaster,” he started to say, breathlessly.

“Ah,” he said. “You’re not - you’re not going to tell me how to do my _job,_ are you?” 

“No,” Loki said quickly. “No, of course not - _ahh._ ” The sound that came out of his throat was decidedly strangled, his body spasming as the Grandmaster’s fingers curled inside him. The Grandmaster laughed delightedly. 

“There it is,” he said. “And I’m - I’m glad, really I am. I know how to handle you, Lo. Don’t I?”

Before he could answer, the Grandmaster bent his head down and sucked Loki’s cock into his mouth. He made another strangled, incoherent sound and twisted, but that only drove his hips back into the Grandmaster’s probing fingers. 

He certainly was - skilled, Loki would give him that. The things he did with his _tongue_ were - brutally precise, like they were calculated perfectly to drive the air out of Loki’s lungs, in pace with his fingers stretching his ass open and sliding over and over again across that spot inside him and it was almost too much but not quite enough.

He reduced Loki to a panting, moaning mess in half the time it should have taken, and finally pulled off with a wet pop, raising his head. 

“All right,” he said. “Let’s - let’s see you come, how about it.” He crooked his fingers and _pressed_ at the same time as he swallowed Loki down _deep_ and sucked hard. 

He shouted as he came, his body seizing. The Grandmaster pulled off before he was finished, pushing himself up and watching as Loki’s cock spilled a last few weak pulses of come on his stomach. 

“ _Very_ nice,” the Grandmaster cooed, and Loki _did_ close his eyes, burning at the fact that he _relaxed_ when he said it. _Pleased._

“Thank you,” Loki said, because he knew he should. 

“Don’t _thank_ me, darling,” the Grandmaster said. He pulled his fingers out of Loki’s ass and wiped them on his hip. “Or, well. You can if you want to. Now - ah, I’m sure you wouldn’t begrudge if I…” 

He was already moving before Loki could answer. Moving Loki’s leg off his shoulder, sliding up over him and pressing his knee toward his chest. _I do,_ Loki wanted to say, _I do begrudge, must you,_ but he knew there was no use, and it seemed better to play along. 

“How could I,” he said, words slurring a little, “when you’ve been so generous?”

“Indeed!” The Grandmaster said. He ground his erection again Loki, the weight of his body holding him down, one arm pinning his leg while the other opened his pants and pushed them down. “I’m so glad you understand, Lo, really, you’re just - so clever. Clever _and_ beautiful, how could I - mmm, how could I resist? Now - now wait, hold that thought.”

He pulled back and Loki opened his eyes to watch him, relieved when he saw it was only a bottle of oil. He let his eyes move up to the ceiling.

“You know,” the Grandmaster said, as if he was confessing something. “I didn’t know what it was going to be like. You, the blindfold, everything. I thought you might kick up a fuss. But you were, ah...well. Like a _dream._ ” He rubbed his cock against Loki, blunt head nudging against him and he tried not to tense. 

Loki couldn’t think of an acceptable reply that didn’t make him want to vomit. 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I missed those pretty eyes of yours. But the rest of you...the rest of you can just be so _expressive,_ you know?” Fingers skated down Loki’s side and he shivered. 

“Of course,” Loki said, his voice strained. “Then I don’t - get to see all the wonders on this delightful planet of yours, which is...quite a loss.”

“True, true...well, enough about the past, let’s focus on the present - _there_ we go.” The Grandmaster pressed his cock in slowly, stretching him open wider, length reaching deeper than his fingers had. Loki bit his lip so he didn’t whine, his body excruciatingly sensitive after his orgasm, but he knew the Grandmaster wouldn’t stop. “Oh, that’s - that’s _good,_ Loki, very nice. Your ass is just - mm, what a _treasure,_ am I right?” 

Loki swallowed convulsively and the Grandmaster slid his hand up Loki’s thigh before hiking it up higher, adjusting himself, taking one shallow thrust like he was testing Loki first. He tried to relax, to let his body go slack, but every sensation was so much more _intense_ right now–

“All right,” the Grandmaster said, “you ready?” And before Loki could answer he pulled out and drove forward in a thrust that jarred Loki up toward the head of the bed. He grabbed ahold of the blankets like that could anchor him and _yelped,_ sharply; the Grandmaster laughed and grabbed his hands, pulling them up and pinning them over his head. Loki’s whole body froze up and he stared up at the Grandmaster, open-mouthed - or at least, he did until the Grandmaster moved again in another long, rough thrust that drove a gasping cry from his throat.

“That’s a good noise,” the Grandmaster said approvingly, and squeezed Loki’s wrists. “Hold right there,” he said, and then moved his hands back to Loki’s hips, digging his fingers in. 

He settled into long, rough, strokes, his hips slapping against Loki’s with each thrust, fucking him hard enough that it would have driven Loki up the bed if it weren’t for the grip of his hands holding him steady, fingers digging in hard enough that they might well leave bruises. He drove his cock in again and again like he could force more of himself inside Loki’s body, reach even deeper into him, lay claim to even more of him. 

Loki gave up on holding back the sounds he wanted to make and howled, his stomach clenching with a kind of horrible, unwilling arousal for the friction that verged on pain that bled into pleasure.

The Grandmaster, in response, just fucked him harder, faster, dragged his hips upward to adjust the angle so his cock skated across new places inside him; not enough (or too much) to make him want to come again, just enough to have him keening, trying to squirm even as the Grandmaster slammed him into the mattress again and again. His hands twisted, scrabbling at the air as he fought to hold them in place over his head, the desire to grab hold of some anchor warring against the fear of what punishment might answer disobedience.

Finally, the Grandmaster’s hips stuttered against him and he let out an explosive sigh, driving himself deep into Loki as he emptied into him. Loki turned his face away and closed his eyes as the Grandmaster collapsed heavily over him, his breathing loud and hot in Loki’s ear. 

He rolled off after a few moments, and Loki bit back a whimper when he pulled out. His ass hurt and he could feel semen leaking onto the sheet between his thighs. He lay there, sprawled limply on his back and trying to catch his breath. 

“See?” The Grandmaster said cheerfully, brushing a few strands of hair off his forehead. “Wasn’t this fun?” 

“Oh, absolutely,” Loki said dully. 

“I’m so glad to hear you say that,” the Grandmaster said. “Because I had just a _fantastic_ time.” Loki turned his head to see him stretch and sit up. “Now. I’ve got to go, make a few more rounds, you know...appease the masses and so on. You just take it easy now, hmm?” 

Loki nodded, relief sweeping through him. “I intend to,” he said. He would, most likely, just crawl under several blankets and go to sleep.

The Grandmaster got out of bed and reached for his robe, only to stop. “Oh,” he said. “Right. I almost forgot.” 

Loki fell still. “Forgot what?” 

He wandered over to Loki’s discarded clothing and picked something up, holding it up and wiggling it in Loki’s direction. “This!” He said. 

The blindfold. Loki’s mouth went dry. 

“I thought…”

“Since tonight went so well,” the Grandmaster said breezily, “I don’t see why we have to stop _now._ Do you?” 

Well, Loki thought miserably, that relief hadn’t lasted long. He closed his eyes. “No,” he said. “I suppose not.” 

“I just have the best ideas, don’t I?” The Grandmaster said, walking back over and climbing onto the bed, blindfold in one hand and turning Loki’s face toward him with the other. 

“The best,” Loki echoed. Somehow, he told himself. Somehow, he was going to find a way out of this. He didn’t know how yet, but _somehow._

Darkness swallowed his vision once again. “There,” the Grandmaster said. “I love it. Absolutely _perfect._ ”


End file.
